


Lunacy

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [18]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bestiality, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Grumpy Fucking Wolfboy - Freeform, Knotting, Nord, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Werewolf Sex, breton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilaine wants to see what Vilkas’ wolf can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunacy

Ilaine had never considered that she might see Vilkas’ werewolf form. It was no secret to anyone in Jorrvaskr that the man fought a constant battle with his beast spirit, and his sleep was troubled. Often, Ilaine would wake to him reading a book into the long hours, offering herself to help tire him. Sometimes, he’d simply slide out of bed and she’d hear him taking his sword to practise outside, no matter the weather. When he returned, he would sling an arm around her, growl into her honey-coloured hair, and try to sleep. He was never angry with her any more, not since she’d joined him in his bed. If anything he was protective of her, tagging along on her adventures to keep her safe. Not that she needed keeping safe. But his nature was welcome and led to some wonderful outdoor trysts. 

  
A midsummer job in Falkreath went badly awry. Ilaine used up every health and stamina potion she had, reverting to her weak shields and magicka as they were assaulted by a fort of mages. A passing firebolt singed her arm. Her scream of pain seemed to wake something in her lover. He left her with his shield, and then next thing she knew, a bestial roar had filled the air. Covering herself as screams met her ears, she watched Vilkas’ wolf tearing into everything around them, powerful body destroying the mages. Something rational in Ilaine informed her that she should have been disgusted by the sight of the giant wolf. Another primal part of her whimpered in need and wanted her to spread her legs. She ignored both, staring at her lover’s hidden side in incredulity.   
  
The fight ended abruptly and Ilaine realised they had cleared the fort completely. The werewolf stared down at her with blazing golden eyes, and this time Ilaine didn’t stop herself from whimpering. Vilkas sniffed, pulling himself back and snarling. He shrank back to human form and snatched his armour from the floor. Angrily, he found his sword, working himself back into the steel. Was he glaring at her?   
  
“Vilkas-” she began, but he shushed her.   
  
“Not a word,” he barked. “Let’s just get back to Jorrvaskr.”   
  
“I’m not judging you!” she told him. That made him pause. When he turned, his gaze was soft, and he beckoned her to him with a flick of his head. A tiny smile found her lips, and she hurried over to him, holding the warrior’s hand and leaning her head against his body.   


* * *

 

  
  
When her feral Nord next made love to her, Ilaine’s head was filled with images of his wolf’s body, and she chastised herself for such imagery, but it didn’t matter. For several weeks, each time they coupled she could think of little else apart from that huge, powerful form thrusting into her. It was so base, so unacceptable to society, that she kept the thoughts hidden even from Vilkas. It was only in a post-coital haze that he finally noticed her thoughtful expression, running his hands down her face.   
  
“Ilaine?” he asked. “You’re distant.”   
  
“Your wolf form is strong,” she blurted out. His brows creased, almost angrily.   
  
“Aye,” he agreed bitterly. “It’s meant to be. That power is intoxicating. It’s meant to lure a man in and never let him go.”   
  
“I want you to fuck me in it,” she garbled. He froze, then his lips parted in surprise and he gazed down at her as though she were mad.   
  
“This is not a joke,” he snapped. “I’m not kidding around. Spending too much time as a wolf could change me.”   
  
“I want you, Vilkas,” she told him. “Every part of you. Man and wolf.”   
  
She watched his throat bob, his eyes warring between lust and confusion as he processed what she’d said. Gold flickered idly through them, and she let out a soft whimper as his unyielding mouth met hers.   
  
“We’ll discuss this another time,” he muttered, kissing her forehead.   
  
“No, you’re awake, we’ll discuss it now,” she requested.   
  
“Fine. Why, Ilaine? Why do you want this?” he demanded.   
  
“Because I like it when you’re rough, and he-it-the wolf…it looked strong,” she mumbled.   
  
“I can be rougher-” he began, but she pushed her finger against his lips.   
  
“I want your wolf. I want all of you. Please, Vilkas?” she murmured.  
  
“Give me time to get control,” he requested. “If I can tame the beast, I’ll let you ride him.”   
  
Ilaine smiled. 

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t under control for this month, nor the next. Autumn had just arrived by the time he pulled his lover aside into a dark corner and gave her a time and a place. He looked troubled, but Ilaine had to admit, since he had been practising control over his wolf, he was sleeping better, often through the night.   
  
The location he had given her was a secluded giant’s camp, but when she arrived the giants were gone. There was nothing there but a strange tree, shimmering beautifully in a pond of dark purple water, and a large bonfire further off. If there had been any of the beasts, there was no sign now. Ilaine set her bag down by the pond-side, nearing the bonfire to keep warm. That was when she noticed the large bed of pelts framed by slabs of wood, and the bottle of High-Rock origin wine sitting on a tray. Torchbugs lazily flew through the air as she moved her belongings to the bed and sat down. Taking the bottle, she opened it, and tasted it. It was lovely, and she had a little more, replacing the stopper and shucking off her boots.   
  
In a few moments, a large, hot hand was cupping her face, and Vilkas’ familiar scent filled her nose. He placed kisses on her cheeks, down her neck, skin burning on contact with hers. The warmth was delicious. She drank it in as he captured her lips, thumbs rubbing circles into her back. She broke away to moan, and he trailed his mouth up her face to press kisses into her blonde hair, easing her clothes off her with eager fingers. He was already naked, she realised, and he pulled her close, fingers hooking beneath the waistband of her smalls and dragging them downwards. Ilaine bit his lip and he groaned, tossing her clothes aside as he pushed her down into the furs, lips disconnecting from her teeth and burning a trail over her neck, towards her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the peak and releasing it after a few seconds, enjoying her gasp of delight. He teased her other breast, large hands stroking her hips as her body arched, lips reddening and parting.   
  
“What are you doing?” she murmured, her breathing becoming uneven.   
  
“The wolf doesn’t have the mouth for this,” he told her. “Lie still. You’ll get your beast in a moment.”   
  
That made her smile, and she enjoyed the way he lapped at her, cupping her smaller body to him protectively. He began to bite gently at her body, and she squirmed at the sensation. It wasn’t quite ticklish but the feeling wasn’t far away from it. He gazed up at her, and gold clouded his vision. The sheer animalistic aura he gave off swept up her senses, and aroused her more than she could describe. She bit her lip as she felt him change, feeling his hands grow and shift. Before her eyes, he became a werewolf, and Ilaine actually whimpered in desire. His tongue found her body again, and it was rough, and long, and wet. It slithered down her until it met the apex of her legs, and he drew in a deep sniff before he went for her, tongue in her as agile as a finger, and so much better. He pushed her legs up to her chest top open her up, growling softly. Ilaine whimpered again as he draped her legs over his shoulders and fucked her orally, fingers clutching onto handfuls of fur.   
  
His size was impressive enough as a man – as tall as his twin, though not as large – but as a wolf he more than eclipsed her, his neck the size of her slender waist. Her entire body trembled, trapped by his huge head, and her breath caught as the agile muscle slid out of her with a wet sound. Within seconds it plunged back into her, and curled upwards to find a spot that made her bones go weak. His dark fur brushed her legs as he moved, and it made her squirm. It tickled a little.   
  
Her chest heaved as he tasted her, and he growled each time she pulled at his fur. The vibrations went through her sex and made her cry out. Gods, it felt so wonderful. Running her fingers through it caused a rumbling, satisfied sound, close to a cat’s purr, and when it met her slick walls she fell straight over the edge, loudly shouting his name. He didn’t stop, his staying firmly inside her until she was sobbing at how sensitive she was. It was only when he pulled his mouth away and began to lick at her folds and nub that she really looked at him. 

She got a proper glimpse of the wolf’s teeth and his glowing golden eyes, and suddenly she was afraid, but it did nothing to dampen her arousal. The long tongue cleaned his dangerous muzzle, and she sat up as the wolf-man lay back on his haunches, eyeing the sweat glistening on her form.   
  
“Vilkas?” she whispered, and he moved forward, the huge paw grasping her hip and rolling her over onto her front. He nuzzled her, licking a stripe up her back as his huge hands took hold of her, his cock pressing against her backside. With his hands full of her soft body, he pushed the tip of his length against her opening, and slowly slid inside. Her eyes fell back into her head and she let out a shuddering breath, high-pitched and needy. He didn’t leave her much time to adjust, his strong body meeting hers once before he arched back and started to roughly jerk his hips. He was so big, so much bigger as a wolf, and he stretched her to her limits as he had her. It was wonderful. The cool autumn night lifted the sweat from her skin, but she wasn’t given time to get cold - the werewolf above her exuded heat, and there was a huge bonfire not too far off that kept her from shivering. The sensation of the huge, abnormally-shaped phallus inside her was alien, and wonderful, and it was giving her the most pleasure she had ever felt.   
  
His hips drove his cock into her mercilessly now, and a slick, dirty sound filled the air. Ilaine gazed blearily at the Sleeping Tree and the whirl of bright purple, biting down hard on her lip. She pressed her head into the pillow and raised her ass in the air. This excited Vilkas more than he could ever say as a man, and he barked in delight, rough and hard as his body hit the Breton’s. The huge muscled weight above her was at once scary and comforting - it was still her Vilkas, even if he wasn’t quite a man right now.   
  
She wanted to look at him, and she tried to wriggle and turn over, but he was having none of it, his hand on her back to keep her in place as his thrusts drove her further into her orgasm, which came over her like a wave, seemingly without warning. She cried out his name as he kept going, not letting up for a moment, and Ilaine loved it. She loved the stretch and burn, and the size of him compared to her. He was a mass of heat and fur and muscle, fur that caressed her body intimately as his chest pressed against her back. She bit her pillow, letting out a gasp as he snarled, and his body began to shiver. He twitched, spurting solidly within her. He swelled, and she screamed in shock and pleasure as they were tied together by a swelling at the base of his cock.  
  
The knot didn’t stop him. He kept fucking her relentlessly, and the Breton began to lose her breath, face buried in the cloth and her body shoved as far back against him as she could push. She wanted them to connect together without end. He moved a huge hand to rub her slick nub, and the Breton convulsed, sensitive after such an orgasm. He didn’t seem to notice her whimpers, and she squeezed him tighter as he wound her up more and more. Gods, her wolf was wonderful.   
  
The werewolf began to slow down, grunting and snuffling as he spurted again, wrapping an arm around her and holding her tightly against his form. The way he held her felt effortless. It was like he’d picked a flower. Ilaine loved it. She felt the knot begin to shrink, and he let out a few more powerful thrusts of his hips before he finally drew back, slumping down onto his front and panting heavily. Ilaine was, thankfully, not trapped beneath him, and she rolled onto her back to stroke his fur. He whined happily and the Breton giggled at the sound. They lay in silence for some time, until she watched his body shrink, the wolf-form flowing away from him like black ink. The Vilkas beneath it was out of breath, his eyes tinged with gold and his skin sweaty. 

“That was…” He couldn’t say anything else, and Ilaine tousled his damp black hair quietly as she gazed at her lover in wonder. “Was it good…for you?”   
  
“I want to do it again. Now,” she admitted. He flashed her a grin.   
  
“Give me an hour to regain my breath, little Breton, and we’ll do it more,” he promised. Heat suffused her body, and she kissed him softly.   
  
“I love you, stubborn wolf,” she murmured.   
  
“And I you, little Breton,” he replied. “And the wolf likes you a lot too.”  
  
“Tell him the feeling is mutual,” she chuckled. Vilkas rubbed a thumb across her lips, his eyes darkening.   
  
“For a moment at the start, I thought…I thought I was going to hurt you,” he admitted. “And then the wolf saw you were naked and it was like…like I was seeing you with new eyes. And you looked good.”   
  
She blushed prettily, kissing his rough thumb and moving her cheek into his hand.   
  
“Especially with your ass in the air,” he added. “You were very keen on pressing against me.”   
  
“I wanted to watch you,” she told him. “On my back.”   
  
“Well, give me a little time,” he began, “and maybe you can be on top.”   
  
Ilaine was very curious as to how that would work. 


End file.
